The Case of Ran's Cell Phone
by Slaughtered.Wings
Summary: Ran receives a strange message from an unknown number. As Conan and Ran started to decipher the codes, they realize that Ran and her close people are in danger. Who is this person, and what is his motive? FLUFFiness Rated: T
1. Message

Title: The Case of Ran's Cell Phone

Chapter 1: Message

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Cased Closed or any of its characters.

Please enjoy. Please R&R.

* * *

Conan woke up from his nap, when Ran's cell phone vibrated madly.

Conan woke up from his nap, when Ran's cell phone vibrated madly. As he got up to reach for his glasses, Ran took out her cell phone from her back pocket, and checked to see if she got a message. After pressing on several buttons, Conan realized how puzzled Ran looked. Conan got off the sofa, where he was sleeping, and turned to Ran, "Is there something wrong, Ran-neesan?"

Ran passed on her cell phone to Conan while explaining, "Well… I got this message… it's an invalid number. And the message seems… weird."

Conan took the phone and read the message:

To: Mouri Ran

From: Invalid Number

IILILOTNGTWLKLYUOIH!

Conan, like Ran, frowned.

"Conan-kun, do you know what that means?" asked Ran curiously. Conan headed to Kogoro's desk and got a paper and a pen. He jotted down the mysterious message on the paper. Conan sat on the sofa, placing his right hand over his chin. He started thinking… until Ran interrupted him.

"Is this a code, Conan-kun?"

"I think so. This code is fairly easy. First, count the letters plus the symbol. It equals twenty, right? So first, divide that into half."

IILILOTNGTWLKLYUOIH!

IILILOTNGT

WLKLYUOIH!

"Ok? But I still don't see any word…" said Ran as she tilted her head to the side. Ran sat next to Conan and stared at him, waiting for further direction.

"Then, you see one group, and a second group, right? Place the second group under the first group. Now, arrange the letters and the symbol to make a zigzag."

Ran followed his instructions:

IILILOTNGTWLKLYUOIH!

IILILOTNGT (first group)

WLKLYUOIH! (second group)

I I L I L O T N G T

W L K L Y U O I H !

"I did it, Conan-Kun," said Ran happily.

"Finally, emerge the two groups together."

IILILOTNGTWLKLYUOIH!

IILILOTNGT (first group)

WLKLYUOIH! (second group)

I I L I L O T N G T

W L K L Y U O I H !

IWILLKILLYOUTONIGHT!

"Hm… let's see…" contemplated Ran as she started to read slowly. Conan also started to read together with Ran.

"I… will… kill… you… tonight…"

A sudden gasp. Ran dropped the pen she was holding. Her mouth was open and her face was dumbfounded.

"I-It's probably a joke, Ran-neesan! Don't worry! Why would anybody want to kill you? Ha-ha…"

Conan tried to laugh it off, but Ran's expression did not change. Her eyes were only concentrated on the piece of paper, where the code has been deciphered. The word "kill" was the only thing that was on her mind. Conan held her hand softly, as he noticed how scared Ran was. There was quietness for a while… until a second vibration came to live. Ran and Conan turned their faces toward the cell phone. A message was waiting for Ran. Even more, something else was waiting for her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I accept flames.

I'll try to upload the second chapter. Please be patient. Thank you :


	2. Picture

Title: The Case of Ran's Cell Phone

Chapter 2: Picture

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Cased close or any of the character.

Please read and review please. : thank you

* * *

The arrival of the second message was announced with a loud vibrate that surprised both Conan and Ran. A second gasp escaped from Ran. She turned her head and looked at Conan, asking if she should check the message. Conan, noticing her unspoken question, nodded his head silently. Ran reached out for her cell phone slowly. Conan noticed her cold hand shaking- badly. After taking the phone from the table, Ran opened her phone and pressed several buttons. She had another puzzled look on her face.

"Conan-kun… what is this?"

"Let me see."

Conan took the phone from Ran and looked into the miniature screen. There was a picture. It took a while for Conan to realize that the picture was of Mouri Kogoro's Detective Agency, and through the windows, it showed of him and Ran… This picture was taken a minute ago.

"This picture!"

Hurriedly, Conan ran toward the window, where he could only see tall business buildings. He looked over the rooftops of each building. Nothing. No one.

'Shit!' cursed Conan inside his head. He knew that this person was somewhere near them, watching their every move. He knew that this was not some practical joke. He knew that Ran was in danger. What he didn't know was the purpose of this person's action. He had to figure it out as soon as possible.

"Ran-neechan, I think we should call Uncle first and tell him about this. I don't think this is just a prank."

"But Conan-kun, how do you know that?" asked Ran curiously, yet carefully.

"The code and the picture taken from an unusual angle… a kid is not able to make such code. From what I've seen, I think this picture was taken from that abandoned building that we always pass by to get to Genta's house. For a joke, this is just too much."

"I-I guess so… but Conan-kun? Can you tell Shinichi to call me…?"

"Eh…? Why, Ran-neechan…?" Conan was surprised by Ran's favor.

"Because… I feel secure when he's with me… even though he has a lot of cases… I just want to hear his voice. So please, Conan-kun?"

Conan hesitated for a while. He wanted to say that Shinichi was right here, right next to her. He wanted to hold her by his side, making sure that she was secure. He wanted to embrace her with his arms… tightly and never let go. He wanted to solve this case no matter what… for the woman he loved his entire life.

But he couldn't do anything. Not now… not at his current state.

"Conan-kun…?" called Ran.

Conan lifted his head and smiled at Ran, "Ok, leave it up to me."

* * *

"Hello…?" Ran picked up her phone, which ran a serene melody. The front screen showed the caller: Kudou Shinichi.

"…" unexpectedly, there was no reply. But Ran could hear Shinichi's breathing. His breathing was fast and unstable. Once again, Ran said, "…Hello?"

"Ran."

His voice was deep and very shaky. Ran never heard this kind of voice from Shinichi. From an arrogant and confident guy, he sounded very frail… and frightened. There was a long pause that lasted for about a minute. At this current moment, Ran didn't have the energy to nag about his absence, nor did Shinichi have the guts to make excuses. Both were afraid. Both knew that Ran was in danger.

Both knew that without each other… they can hardly survive a day.

"Ran," said Shinichi for the second time. However, differently from the first time, tears came flowing down from Ran's eyes. She first started to cry silently… until she broke down. Ran called Shinichi's name a multiple times… Each time she called out his name, more warm tears came flowing down like rain. Ran was scared.

This was not the first time that Ran was in danger. And this was not the first time that Shinichi wasn't there for her. Maybe this was why Ran hated Shinichi… but loved him even more. Her desire to meet him, to see his face was much stronger than the madness of his sudden disappearance.

Conan held his red bow tie by his lips… but not a word came out. He heard Ran's voice, calling out his name, through the phone he was holding with his left hand. Not even once did he cry. Shinichi knew the techniques of holding back his tears, thanks to his mother, who was a famous actress. Shinichi was, too, talented in acting and in disguising.

There was no use. Behind his glasses, Conan shed a drop of tear… running its way down by the pull of the gravity. He remained silent, hoping for his first and last tear to stop. He didn't have time to brake down. He didn't have time to show his weakness. He had to take action…

… for the woman he loved his entire life.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP.

Please review. Thank you :


	3. Hattori

The Case of Ran's Cell Phone

Chapter 3

* * *

"Listen, Ran. We don't know what this guy is trying to get from threatening you, and we also don't know what kind of thing he's planning. All we know is that he is watching every move you are making. It is better if you don't call the police, yet. Conan already told Uncle about it, but apparently he is in Yokohama, and he can't make it by today, since he got involved with a case. But don't worry. I told Conan to contact Hattori, and he will be coming down to Beika city right now. Since the criminal is watching you, Hattori will act as if he just came to visit you. He will be wearing a disguise so that the criminal won't know that he is a famous high school detective from Ousaka. You got that?"

"I understand…"

Ran's reply did not have any strength in it; however there was a little hint of courage.

"Good. Oh, and I told Conan to check for listening devices but none were found. So it's ok to talk. Well… if there's something new, please tell Conan to contact me everything through mail. The criminal wouldn't worry about a child, anyways. It is safer this way. Ok?"

"Mh-hm…"

"Sigh. Ran, I'm truly sorry. Just remember that I… never mind. I got to go. Sorry. Bye!"

The phone line cut off right after Shinichi's last word. Ran closed her cell phone and headed to the sofa. As she sat, Conan came in to the room with a glass of water.

"Ran-neechan, drink this and relax for a bit. It will make you feel a little better."

As Conan handed over the cup, Ran saw an image of Shinichi. She smiled quietly and sipped the cold water little by little. There was a moment of silence. As the water diffused throughout her body, she felt her heart slowing down and her strength coming back.

"Thank you, Conan-kun."

"It's nothing… Ah, Ran-neechan, give me your phone. Shinichi-niisan said that the bad guy will send another message or call you."

Ran took out her phone from her back pocket, and placed it on Conan's palm. The two waited. The first message was a threatening mail; the second message was a picture, warning Ran that she is being watched. What was next?

Suddenly, the door burst open wildly and a young man with shades, a black leather jacket, and a black hat came in. The man also had a thick but short mustache under his nose. Ran was surprised to see the "mysterious" man suddenly appear in front of her. She jumped out from the sofa and got into her fighting mode by holding up her arms and spreading her legs. Her eyes were fully concentrated on the man. The man hesitated to make a move until Conan hastened in front of Ran to stop her.

"Ran-neechan! Don't worry, it's just Hattor-niichan!"

"Eh…?"

Ran glanced over the man with curious eyes, and froze. The man took off his shades and gave out an arrogant snort.

"Hey Good to see you, nee-san!"

"Ha-Hattori-kun!"

Ran, relieved to see him, hugged him tightly and hold unto his hands. While Hattori was startled by Ran's reaction, he was also frightened about the petit guy who was glaring at him with utter hatred and jealousy. Conan gave out two fake coughs and Hattori let go of Ran's hand awkwardly. Then, Ran left off to the third floor to get something to drink. After her disappearance, Hattori sat on the sofa with crossed legs.

"So Kudo, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm not sure until I know the criminal's motive. I don't know if his intention is to _kill_ Ran or to get something by _threatening_ Ran."

"It could be both."

"Yeah, that is possible, too. The only way we are communicating is through Ran's cell phone… well, although 'communicating' is not quite the right word. My question is how did he get her number? I was thinking that there are three possibilities. One, he came here before as a client. Two, he is someone from her school. And three…"

"The Black Organization."

Hattori finished Conan's sentence. Both looked at each other as a sign of agreement, until Conan spoke again.

"No, it's not them. There is nothing that connects Ran with them, except my identity. However, even if they did find out that I am really Kudo Shinichi, they wouldn't approach other people around me first. They would just kill me directly. My next question is, why Ran? What I thought was that the criminal's intention is revenge. Ran got involved in many cases. She used her karate to catch some bad guys, also. Let's not forget that she's the daughter of the 'famous' detective, Mouri Kogoro. These factors can cause the relatives, or the loved ones of the criminals to target her."

"Yeah, I agree with you. Something similar happened to that stupid girl, Kazuha."

Both stopped talking for a minute. Then, Hattori heard a laughter coming from Conan.

"What? What's so funny, huh?"

"You look like Uncle with that fake mustache under your nose!"

Conan teased him while pointing at Hattori's face. Hattori coughed several times and demanded Conan to hand over the cell phone. Conan passed Ran's cell phone to Hattori. Hattori pressed some buttons, and then concentrated on the screen of the phone. He pressed the left button and stared at the photo that was sent for the second time. Hattori gave out a sigh as he closed the phone and handed back to Conan.

"Well, let's just wait and see what would be next."

Conan nodded and leaned against the sofa. The door opened and Ran came in with three glasses of orange juice.

"Thanks, nee-san."

Hattori picked up one of the glasses and drained down the juice at once. Out nowhere, Ran's cell phone vibrated wildly. It was a call this time.

The three stopped what they were doing. Ran looked at her cell phone with shaky eyes. Conan looked at Hattori, while Hattori eyed him, also. As the phone vibrated continuously, Ran faced toward the two detectives. Hattori told her to put it on speaker. Ran nodded slowly, and she stretched out her hand to pick up the phone. She coughed softly and spoke.

"He-hello? This is Mouri Ran."

"Who is that boy?"

The voice was obviously masked with a machine. Ran was embraced with fear that she had a hard time to respond. Hattori was also startled at the man's sudden question but remained quiet. She knew what she was supposed to say, but her throat was dry. She mumbled for a second, until the man spoke again.

"It doesn't matter. Now listen carefully for I will not repeat myself. Go to the Beika Central Library. Go to the history section and get a book with the code number 740.9854 S755."

Conan took out his memo pad and his pen. He wrote down the numbers and prepared himself for more instructions.

"Check out the book and sit on any benches in front of the library. The time limit is until three o' clock sharp. I do not care if the book has already been checked out. You must get it in any way possible. I will call you again. If you don't follow my orders, you don't know what's going to happen to your rich friend."

The line went off. It was exactly two o' clock.

"Let's go."

Hattori stood up and marched to the door as he put on his shades. Conan followed him, while holding unto Ran's hand. They had only one hour to complete the task, or else… Sonoko was in danger.

* * *

sorry for the late update. busy busy with ap exams and sat's. i hope you liked the chapter.


	4. Hiroshima

It's been such a long time! I'm so sorry for people who were waiting for the next chapter! I'll make no excuses... haha

enjoy the next chapter :]

* * *

The Case of Ran's Cell Phone

Chapter 4

Ran and Hattori got on the motorcycle, while Conan rode his turbo skateboard, created by Professor Agasa. By the time Conan and the rest reached the library, it was already 2:30. The Beika Central Library was located far from the Detective Agency. It was the biggest and the most elegant library in that city. It was famous for its tall building and ornate architecture. Each floor had high roofs and their own distinct color that represented the room. It was impossible to reach for a book that was located at the upper section, unless someone used the ladder, which was about eight feet tall. Conan, as well as his father, loved to visit this library to read detective stories and other novels.

As Conan approached the entrance, he took out his memo pad.

"The history section is on the 6th floor. Let's ride the elevator."

As the elevator door slid open, they rushed out of the elevator and headed to a librarian that was standing by the counter. Conan flipped open his memo pad that had the code number, and he handed it to the lady. The librarian looked at the paper curiously, until she realized that it was a book number. She skillfully typed the numbers into the computer and pressed the enter key.

"Sir, your book is titled Hiroshima. It is located at the last lane."

"Thank you, miss."

Hattori replied back. They rushed to the last lane and they started to look for the book. Conan searched the lower section, Ran searched the middle section, and Hattori got on top of a ladder to search the upper section. About five have minutes passed.

"I found it!" exclaimed Ran, forgetting that they were in a library. Conan and Hattori got close to Ran, and she took out the book. It was entitled Hiroshima, a documentary about the bombing in Hiroshima. Hattori took the book from Ran and flipped through the pages, expecting something to come out. There was nothing. It was just a book.

"I wonder why it had to be this book. I don't think the criminal just randomly picked it," said Hattori. He flipped through the pages again and stared passively at the pictures of a city completely destroyed by a nuclear bomb.

"Hmm… 'Hiroshima' is a name of a city. Well, it is also a last name. Do you think this is a clue?" asked Conan.

"Probably. There must be a purpose for him to send us here. Ran, have you been to Hiroshima? Or do you know anybody named Hiroshima?"

Ran never visited Hiroshima. However, that name sounded familiar to her. Ran tried to recall someone named Hiroshima. There was a deep silence until Conan broke it.

"Kei Hiroshima. He killed a child right in front of this library by crashing her with his van."

"Tell me more in detail," demanded Hattori.

* * *

Six months ago, it was December 21st, few days before Christmas. Snow was piled up everywhere, seemingly cleansing the whole city. It was one of Ran's favorite holidays, and she did not want to spend Christmas with just a drunken old father and a messy room, filled with beer cans and stinging stenches of cigarettes and leftover food. She decided to have a party with her close friends and families, including her oh-so beautiful mother (Of course, she did not tell that her mother was coming to her father).

Hand in hand, Ran and Conan went inside a department store, which was located near the Beika Central Library. She held a long list of things-to-buy for the party. Later did they notice that they needed more hands for help, when Conan was dragging the bags.

Shopping time was over, and it was time for them to head home. Ran and Conan crossed the street when suddenly, a car made an earsplitting screech and a crashing sound. A woman's scream followed afterwards. Conan, as usual, ran toward where the accident occurred, and Ran followed after him. It wasn't a pleasant sight at all. It wasn't even entertaining.

A big white van was flipped over, probably from turning the wheels too much and because of the slippery snow. The driver seemed fine, as he came out of the car with minor cuts and bleedings. However, near the front of the car there were splatters of red paint- no, blood. The red blood diffused throughout the snow, like wine staining a white dress. As Conan got closer, ignoring the adults, he saw a hand coldly lying on the ground. It was not moving. Conan heard Ran gasp.

While the crowds were paying attention to the child who got killed by the car, the driver decided to run away. He backed away slowly, and then he turned to sprint.

Conan pressed the button on his belt. A soccer ball popped out and when Conan tried to kick the ball, he slipped his foot and only managed to trip the man. While Conan cursed his stupidity, Ran rushed toward the man and held him down.

"You're not going anywhere!"

The man struggled to escape, but Ran's strength suppressed him. The police came and the man got arrested. Ran and Conan were taken pictures and praised as brave heroes. A small article about the incident got published.

* * *

"Hmm… Then, we're almost sure that the criminal wants revenge," said Hattori. Ran and Conan agreed.

"Ok, we found the book. Let's head to the benches."

Conan checked his watch, and it was 2:58. Hattori still held onto the book and started to read it. Ran fidgeted quietly with her cell phone, waiting for a call or a message. When the right hand of the clock reached "12," Ran's phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Ran. She was still scared, but she managed to speak without chocking.

"I see that you got the book. Go back to your office. You will find a letter stuck on the door. Follow the instructions. If you fail, you don't know what's going to happen to your mother."

The line went off. Of course, the criminal had to keep the conversation short and simple. If it went too long, someone can pick up hints by the extra sounds in the back. Conan became infuriated. He couldn't withstand this emotional and psychological torture that Ran was going through.

It was 3: 25 when they arrived back home. The three ran up the stairs and, as told, they found a letter by the door. The letter had a seal on it with a name "Mistella." Hattori tore off the seal and took out a small paper with even smaller letters.

"You passed the test," read Hattori aloud.

* * *

Please R&R. I'll accept flames.


End file.
